Choker!
by maya-chan14
Summary: Lucy is tired of being told by Aquarius, Mira and Cana about getting herself a boyfriend. The unexpected happens especially when there are a lot of people to witness it!XD


**Disclaime: **I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did I'd have LOKE AND GRAY!3

Just a random pop up one-shot from me!why? I'm having writer's block with my other story!

By the way I think I put this time frame after the Edolas Arc, so much for that lemme start ^^

* * *

><p><em>My life has been at it's best since i joined Fairy Tail. Even if Phantom was hired by Father to take me back. In any case why would he want me back all those time? And now look where that leads to... All his money now gone, ever since Mama died he changed all of a sudden. But all that happened may be faith... because if that didn't happen I wouldn't have found Natsu, which is the one who brought me here, welcomed me and have been my nakama ever since then.<em>

I was replaying all the things that happened to me and I wonder if anything good will happen with me. Aquarius still bothers me about getting a boyfriend whenever I summon her, why? because Scorpio was her boyfriend, that she loved to brag about it to me. She's like a nagging mom. But it just bothers me when I hear it over and over, to make things worse even Mira and Cana are pushing me to blind dates just to fine me one. I know I have good friends, but would it bother them so much to lay down my whole love life to the entire guild? Hopefully it doesn't leak out. Might as well head to the guild then.

"Hi Mira-san!" I said as I entered the guild, taking my usual spot at where she's at.

"Hi Lucy" She answered back setting me a drink, like always. And her usual happy face.

"So how's the boyfriend?" She asked excitedly. While I blushed at the usual question,_ why don't I get used to it!_

"Mira-saaaaaaaannnn!" I said still blushing. She giggled at me. "please don't ask me anymore... I don't wanna think about it" I said putting my head on the table.

"Oh dear, I want to know, and it's fun seeing your expression" She said happily clapping her hands away. Like she was looking the love life of another sibling. _Where's Lisanna when you need her._

"Mira-nee stop teasing Lucy" a voice said behind me. _Great timing Lisanna!_

"Lisanna!Thank you!Mira-san is picking on me!" I said hugging her like a kid.*sob* *sob* She petted me, giggling a little. And joined me for a little chat.

"But really Lucy you aren't telling us about your love life you know" She said after a minute winking at me,and Mira was still listening joined in giving me winks and giving puppy eyes.

"GUYS! I don't have a love life!stop teasing me!" I said a little too loud, making the guild look over at where we we're. I sweat dropped embarrassing myself is not a good thing. Thanks to the door bursting open by Natsu and Gray I was saved. While they made their way to us.

"Hey Lucy!you didn't say anything about you and Loki!" Natsu whined while Gray nodded.

"what's with everyone! And what about me and Loki huh?" I said giving them both deadth glares that even compared with Erza's, Natsu froze while Gray moved away. I moved towards them but was pulled back by arms surrounding my waist.

"Princess I'm baaaaaccckkk!" the one who pulled me back said. Irritated, I raised my hand and ready to smack the guys face.

"Cut it out LOKI!" I said. My hand already flung towards him, but again he stopped it. Which maid me irritated more.

"Why are you here? I didn't call you" I said giving him a death glare. Basically he was always enjoying it when I kept on scolding him. He's just plain weird!

"awww...don't be mad princess, I'm here just to make you smile" he said as he gave me a hug. I grunted in protest, earning a smile from him.

"Let gooooooooooooo..." I said pushing him away. Before I could push him to let go, I felt something on my neck. It felt fabric, with bells?

"what the hell is this!" I screamed at him, latching it off. It didn't budge, or got ripped off.

"ah ah ah...you won't get the choker off princess" he said clearly amused at me trying to get it off. I hissed at him, making him smirk.

"take it off!" I said walking towards him like a predator that locked on it's prey.

"It can't be taken off princess" He said. A glint appeared in his eye. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?" I asked venom dripping from it. Making Mira and Lisanna sweat drop and the other guild members shiver in fright.

"Well...you need to kiss me to take it off" He said, smirking as he saw my face turn from pure anger to shock.

"Why?and what happens when I don't take it this thing off anyway?" I asked putting a hand on my hip, waiting for his answer.

"well 1st you'll be my kitty for the week. 2nd it might make clothes your wearing to other clothes, 3rd you won't be getting sleep " He smiled cheekily as he finished all what might happen to me with this choker.

"Seriously? Why and who even made this huh!huh?" I fummed at him while I repeatedly poke my finger on his chest pushing him further in to the bar stalls chair.

"Because I want to be with my princess, and yeah I asked someone from the astral plane to make it for me" He said as he pulled me towards him. I squirmed at his hold, in the end I ended up being pulled by him and he was snuggling in my hair. Mira and Lisanna was giving us the 'awes' and the others 'ohhhs'. Making me extremely blushing like a tomato. And Loki was enjoying hugging me.

"oh my god!this is too much! I'm going home!" I said finally was able to free myself from Loki's death hold. I quickened my pace heading for the door, not looking back at the bar stall, and also I had my eyes closed. Yeah dumbed thing to do, because I just happened to smack myself in a hard chest, and again arms locked around me. I grumbled at myself making him laugh.

"come on princess don't leave me" he said giving me the puppy eyes._ Strange his a lion and he's making puppy eyes how ironic._ I just had to laugh at the stupid thought I made, making his ask me a question.

"What are you laughing at princess" he said scrowling at me. I laughed again.

"Sorry.. but you were making puppy eyes... and your a lion" I said as I made myself stop laughing, but failed as I continued to laugh more, making him pout. As I finished laughing when I looked back up to him, he was now smirking at me. Making me raise an eye brow at him.

"What?" I said taking a step back. He instinctively followed. He was still smirking.

"If I gave you the 'kitty eyes' or what you wanna call it, will you kiss me?" He said enjoying seeing my pale face to blushing. As I continued backing away from him he still was following.

"wha- what are you talking about of cou-" I wasn't able to finish because of me, stupidly falling back, because stepping on a puddle of water that gray's earlier ice melted, caused me to fall, closing my eyes from the awaited impact. Only to open my eyes to see the green eyes of Loki who was looking back at my own suprised brown eyes. With that I blushed 10 times of red. Whistles and cheers erupted from the guild. He pulled away slowly, helping me up who was still blushing at what happened.

"How?" I managed to ask him. He was very happy at the outcome, because he was grinning.

"Well princess, when you were about to fall I was reaching for you, when you had your eyes close happened to pull me along, making that extremely a good way of kissing you" He said grinning at me like he always does, when something good happens. _Which just made his day!_

"You!ARRRGGGHH! ohhh look the choker came off!" I said angry then turned into joy as I took found out the choker came off. I smiled brightly, and accidentally hugged Loki?

"aww I knew it! you llllllike him!" Mira said from the bar stall, rolling her tounge like Happy does.

"I...No...I don't like him!" I said pushing Loki away, but he didn't budge.

"Ouch that hurts princess, but I'll tell you something" Loki said. Turning me back to face him,then bam! He kissed me. I was in shock,_ Loki was kissing me! And why the hell is my heart beating fast?~ _ When he pulled away I was blushing a new one, and was in a daze.

"I Love you" He whispered to me. Which made my heart race more and more, and the blush on my face was out of the question. Whistles and cheers died down to hear the rest.

"Answer him Luce!" Natsu said pumping his fists up in the air, grinning like an idiot.

"Lu-chan tell me the rest 'kay!" Levy shouted from her seat between Jet and droy.

"Lucy and Loki seating in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mira, Lisanna and Happy sang together.

I looked back at Loki who was waiting for my answer, I took a deep breath and made my decision.

"kitty cat here is mine and mine alone" I said loud and clear, pulling Loki's tie towards me and kissed him. He was shocked at first but eventually kissed back. I pulled away from the kiss and winked at him. He grinned. And the whole guild cheered again, whistles from Wakaba and Macao while saying "dang Loki! it finally paid off!" "Nice going Loki!".

"Congrats Lucy!" Mira, Lisanna, Cana and the other girls said, showering them with petals.

"We have a new couple! Let's celebrate!" Gray announced and the guild agreed!

Me and Loki went back to the bar stall where Lisanna, Mira, Gray, Natsu, and Happy were. Enjoying the presence of everyone.

"finally admitted it, ehh princess" Loki said as he glanced at me his green tinted glasses shining from the light. I giggled at him and moved my head closer to him.

"thank the choker and this glasses for that, Loki" I whispered winking at him as I got the glasses of him, he was now blushing and pouted. And he looked just so cute. I gave him a peck on the cheek, making him smile again.

"that or I just happen to have a good idea at romance" He said cheekily moving to get the glasses back. And I moved my hand out of his reach.

"you not getting it back" I mocked him slipping it on, then looked at him. He stared at me then smirked.

"Whatever you say princess" He said kissing me at that point. He pulled away and called Mira,whispering something to her.

"princess come here" He said pulling me to stand and pulled me in his lap, I blushed at the sudden action. He turned the chair around and Mira was infront of us holding a camera.

"Smile you two!" She fussed at us, getting ready to take our picture. As she was about to take it Loki kissed my cheek, making me blush. At this point the girls was squealing in delight at us two.

* * *

><p>I made it as long as I could, and believe me or not it came to mind when I moved the song I was listening to "just a kiss" by lady antebellum XD<p>

hope you enjoyed it,well that ends that wha'd you guys think? is it bad?dunno!you say ^^

R&R onegai~

~maya14~


End file.
